


Talk too Much

by hayvocado



Series: Prompto/Reader: Idiots in Love [2]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cute Prompto Argentum, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayvocado/pseuds/hayvocado
Summary: Prompto has a really bad habit of never being able toshut the hell up.He regularly has to be told—sometimes politely, sometimes not so politely—to juststop. talking.It’s just how it is with him, and he can’t really complain, ‘cause he gets it.One thing he’s never been able to wrap his head around, though is the fact that in all the time you’ve known him, you’ve always been the one to encourage him to keep talking.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Prompto/Reader: Idiots in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Talk too Much

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was of course inspired by Talk Too Much by COIN, something i've had on my prompto playlist since the day i set eyes on him lol.

Prompto has a really bad habit of never being able to  _ shut the hell up _ . When he’s happy, when he’s sad, when he’s scared, when he’s angry; whatever happens and whichever way the wind blows, the boy is bound to be yapping. He’s a babbler or a rambler or a ‘would ya look at that’-er when it's been quiet for too long, and Astrals help him it’s ten times worse when he’s anxious, which is almost always. 

Suffice to say, the kid regularly has to be told—sometimes politely, sometimes not so politely—to just  _ stop. talking.  _

He never takes offense to Iggy’s quiet “Prompto, please” or Noctis’s “hey, dude, shush”, and he’s definitely gotten used to Gladio’s wordless requests by way of a big hand gripping the back of his neck like he’s scruffing a rowdy kitten. In fact, he’s gotten to the point of knowing when a shut up is coming just by the tone of the inhale before the guys start speaking. It’s just how it is with him, and he can’t really complain, ‘cause he gets it. 

There is one thing he’s never been able to wrap his head around, however, and it’s the fact that in all the time you’ve known him, you’ve always been the one to encourage him to keep talking.

***

One rainy afternoon, after a long morning of Crownsguard training with the Glaives, you and Prompto are huddled on the living room floor of Noctis’ apartment while the prince naps on the couch just behind you.

The three of you had ordered some fries and sandwiches from the Crow’s Nest and decided to loaf the rest of the day away with some quality down-time. 

A third of the way through the movie Prompto had picked out—some world-building background based on a video game that he’s been in love with recently—Noctis was slumped and snoring. His freckled friend, accustomed to the prince’s lethargic behavior, made no fuss about it and simply lowered the volume a few notches. 

Despite his nonchalance, you had seen the fleeting frown that took over his pretty features when he heard the first snore, and you felt a pang in your heart. 

As someone who’s always been pretty obsessive and expressive about your interests, you could completely empathize with him. It always hurt a little when someone didn’t show quite as much interest in your hobbies as you’d like.

Pursing your lips, you scoot closer to Prompto on the floor, leaning against his fluffy beanbag seat. 

“Hey, Prom,” you murmur, careful not to wake the dozing boy behind you. 

“Hmm?” Bright violet eyes find yours and his brows raise in question.

You point towards the screen, “Can you explain why that guy’s acting so shady? I didn’t play the game, I don’t get his character.”

He perks up immediately and you have to bite back a smile.  _ He’s so damn adorable when he’s excited about something,  _ you think fondly. 

If you’re honest with yourself, you’ve been head over heels for the blond dork since sophomore year of high school. You had transferred to Insomnia High halfway through the first semester and been sitting alone and afraid at lunch until a finger tapped your shoulder and the boy attached to it asked if you needed a friend. You’d instantly been adopted into Prompto and Noctis’ group of two, and suddenly school wasn’t quite so scary or lonely. 

By the end of the semester, you were always finding a reason to ask them to hang out with you at the arcade or Kenny Crow’s because you just couldn’t get enough of their company. It only took a matter of weeks after that for you to start getting butterflies whenever Prom waved you over to their lunch table or leaned over your shoulder in history class. Even after graduation, when you two had officially joined the Crownsguard and you were set to spend even more time together, you still felt those school-girl emotions well up frequently.

You’re snapped out of your reminiscing when the object of your affections starts waving his hands around while he explains the heroic destiny of the main character and the importance of his sacrifice in the grand scheme of the franchise’s plot. 

You’re trying your best to pay attention but you keep getting caught up in the way Prom’s lips quirk up to one side more than the other when he talked and smiled at the same time. 

_ “So,  _ to answer your question that I completely just sidetracked from, that guy’s shady because he already knows that Stellus, resident super-champ, is worthy of wielding the super sick WMD that no commoner should be able to even  _ touch. _ ” He finishes it all in a rush. 

When he turns back to you, you snap your head forward to the television, scared of getting caught staring. Clearing your throat and nodding, you try to pay attention to the arguing characters on-screen. 

“Okay and that ‘worthiness’ stuff is all because of, like, his dedication to the king dude?” You flicker your gaze back to Prompto just to find him grinning at you. 

“Yeah, exactly! It’s a whole theme in the game, all that destiny and duty stuff, and it’s super pivotal to the character development of the main guys and the player character. Everything is all about accountability and sacrifice and knowing that you’re working for the greater good and uh…” He trails off, blushes. “Yikes, getting carried away. Sorry, I didn’t mean to go off like that, but yeah, y-you get it.” He rubs the back of his neck and huffs a self-deprecating laugh. “Literally feel free to tell me to shut up whenever.”

You note his change in attitude and turn towards him fully. 

“Why would I do that? You’re helping me connect all the nuance dots, plus it’s fun hearing you talk about this stuff, you  _ really  _ know the story.” 

At your words, Prompto blushes high on his cheeks and ducks his head. 

“Nah, I just geek out a lot. I could seriously talk your ear off though, I mean it, just punch me when I start to annoy you,” his tone is insistent and you frown. 

You place a hand on his arm, “You could never annoy me, Prom. Seriously.” 

You wait for him to meet your eyes again, and when he does you smile warmly. He reluctantly returns it, and you bump your shoulder into his before turning your attention back to the movie. 

“Now,” you say, “Explain all the sexual tension between Stellus and Lady Lumen. I’m getting  _ Bodyguard  _ vibes from them.”

You’re concentrating on the movie too much to see the look of absolute adoration Prompto’s pointing at you when he dives into his analysis. 

***

A few days later, you’re in the Citadel’s library drowning yourself in some of the Cosmogony readings that Ignis had recommended you. You showed a spark of interest in the legends and mythology of the gods and Iggy was ready with the booklist—something you seriously appreciated. You’d literally bought a new journal from that fancy stationery store downtown so you could take notes and mark down your favorite myths, you were  _ that  _ excited about this.

You’re scribbling some notes about the tale of the Pyreburner when a shadow falls over your work. You recognize the spiky silhouette of the hair and look up with a smile, plucking out an earbud.

“Hey, Prom,” you say.

“Watcha doin’?” He sits down next to you peeking at your notes.

You push the hardback copy of the Hexatheon towards him, “I’m finally getting around to some of the readings Iggy recommended me about the Cosmogony. I realized I only knew, like, super surface level shit about the Astrals and their legends, so I asked our resident supergenius for some help.” Prompto nods as you speak, skimming over some of the text on the page.

“I always thought this stuff was so cool, but ever had the spare brain cells to actually sit down and read it all.”

You laugh lightly, “Yeah I feel you. I swear, I only have the energy for it because it’s so interesting. I remember once in school we had to analyze a sonnet about the Glacian and I fell in love with mythology then and there.” You can feel your silly smile but you don’t bother trying to hide it, knowing Prompto would never be the type to call you a nerd or think that it was weird of you to be so into this.

“Yeah?” He ponders for a moment then raps his knuckles against the table. “Bet, tell me your favorite legend then!”

Surprised, you look to Prom to see if he’s serious. A steady violet gaze meets yours and you try not to flush under the unwavering attention. Gods, you swear you could swim in those eyes of his. You realize you’ve been staring a second too late and falter.

“Um, y-yeah, sure, if you want? It might be kind of lame…” you trail off, uncertain of yourself.

Prompto leans his elbow on the table and props his chin up in his palm, eyes never leaving your face. “Nah, no way. I like the way you tell stories, you make everything sound like an adventure.”

Now you’re definitely reddening. Ducking your head and clearing your throat, you reach to flip through the Hexatheon to the chapter detailing the Old Calendar Era and stop on your favorite page. 

On it is a painting of Ifrit and Shiva, both of them draped in flowing cloths dancing in the wind—she in white and he in gray. Ifrit is cradling the Glacian to his chest as she cups his cheek in one hand and they stare into one another’s eyes lovingly. The background is a soft pink and purple watercolor with a soft yellow haze communicating the feeling of peace between the two Astrals.

You smile softly as you stare at the painting, momentarily forgetting Prompto’s even there. When you hear the awestruck gasp he lets out, you start a little, but your smile barely falters.

“Okay, so. The Infernian is probably the most well known for his disloyalty to the vow of the Six when he tried to wipe out mankind, but the thing is that he was the first to gift anything to humans in the first place. He admired our strength of will and granted us the blessing of fire, and the Glacian, Shiva, saw his compassion and it was said to have 'melted her heart'. She was unfeeling towards humanity until then, thinking that we were fragile and foolish for having hope or love, but when she saw how tender Ifrit was to us, she became more warmhearted herself and fell for him. It's said that mortals earned her respect, but the Pyreburner earned her love and admiration.

“When mankind decided to betray the gods try to grow more powerful than them, Ifrit sought to destroy us to punish our hubris. Since the Six are sworn to protect all of Eos, they of course had to try and stop him, which led to the War of the Astrals. The world was ravaged by the fighting of the gods, and the Astrals themselves all had to fall to slumber to recover, but it is said that after that war, even though she fought on the side of the other Five, Shiva lost her faith in humanity on account of their actions causing the rift, and Ifrit's death as a result.”

As you finish, you realize just how long you spoke uninterrupted and you flicker your gaze to Prompto nervously, worried he dozed off or zoned out. You find yourself struck by his attentive expression, his lips slightly parted and brows raised in wonder.

“Woah,” he breathes.

You cringe, “Yeah that’s uh… that was like the whole legend. I dunno, I just liked it because of the whole love story aspect, I guess.” Your words are so much less smooth now that you’re not reciting a story and left to work with your own brain and mouth alone. 

“It’s a lot, I guess.”

Prompto must sense your shyness because he offers a warm smile.

“Yeah, it’s a lot but it’s cool. I don’t think I ever knew that Shiva was so anti-human and, heh,  _ cold, _ before all of that!” He genuinely sounds excited as he talks and you get that stupid fluttering in your heart again. The cheesy pun doesn’t help the matter at all.

“Y-yeah, I always thought it was so wholesome how they were total opposites but could bring out the best in one another. All of that ‘thematic equilibrium’ nonsense.”

Prom snorts, “Okay, Einstein’s at it with the big words!”

“Stop,” you scoff back, “I totally stole it from the  _ Destiny’s Dream _ Mooglepedia page.”

Prompto perks up, tilting his head at you with his brows raised; he almost looks like a puppy.

“You started playing  _ Destiny’s Dream _ !?” The enthusiasm in his voice is adorable.

“Oh, no,” you shake your head, “I suck at any and all RPG’s. I just wanted to make sure I could keep up with you when you got to talking about it. I started watching a few Let’s Plays though.” You snap your fingers and point at him, something coming to mind. “Speaking of...”

Twisting to reach for your satchel, you dig around in the mess of notebooks, folders, and lip balms until you feel the hard, smooth cover of the book you’re looking for. 

“Aha! I was at GameSpot the other day, saw this, and immediately thought of you.” 

You smile at Prompto as you hold out the hefty volume of  _ Destiny’s Dream Official Art Book: Ultimate Edition.  _ The blond’s face drops, mouth hanging open as he stares at the cover. Your heart sinks a little at the sight.

“Shit, you already have it, don’t you?”

Prom snaps out of his gawking and clears his throat, “N-no, I don’t, I definitely don’t.” His voice cracks and you frown, more confused now.

“What’s wrong, then? If you don’t like it I can return it.”

He finally drags his purple gaze away from the filigree adornment on the cover and brings it up to meet yours. It’s only then that you notice the droplets twinkling on his lashes and the shininess coating his eyes.

“Oh my gods, Prom?” Your voice is laced with concern and you set the book down on your lap, turning fully to him. In your shifting, you knock your knee into his and that must jostle him some more because he finally speaks up again.

“S-sorry,” the blond chokes out, “It’s just, um… this is for me? You’re giving this to me?”

You frown deeper, “Duh, this is, like, your favorite franchise ever.”

“Gods,” he mutters. You bump his knee intentionally this time when he hesitates for too long. “Sorry! Sorry, this is just seriously one of the nicest things anyone’s ever done for me. I suck at reacting, apparently,” he chuckles.

“Fuck, you scared me, dude. I thought you hated it.” You don’t mean to pout but you do. Prompto just smiles and lets out a watery laugh.

“No, I definitely do not hate it. The literal opposite of that, actually.”

You smile, face warming up now that you know he likes and appreciates it. You were sort of worried you were doing too much, especially when you saw how rare—and stupidly expensive—this specific print was, but with the way Prompto’s looking at you right now… definitely worth it.

“Good. Great. I’m glad.”

The wordsmith inside of you is back at it again, it would seem.

“Can we uh… you wanna flip through it together?” 

Prom’s voice is tentative but hopeful and you swear an entire botanical gardens’ worth of butterflies gets let loose in your stomach. His lips are pursed in that super cute way that they do when he’s trying not to overspeak, and you briefly wonder what else there is to say, but you don’t mind either way.

“Totally,” you reply. 

Shaking off your giddiness, you get to work clearing away your clutter and making room on the table so you can lay out the book for you and Prompto to get the full viewing experience. 

The two of you stay hunched over the book for so long that the sun has begun to set. The rays catch in the stained glass windows and cast colorful beams across the table as well as over the two of you. At this angle, one of the golden streaks is falling over Prompto in such a way that his hair fully looks like a halo and the glow catches his lashes just so…

He’s talking about the concept art for the main character’s daggers, explaining that they aren’t quite twin blades because one is from his homeland and the other is from the kingdom he defends, and something else about duality and duty and dedication and—

You kiss him, gently, quickly. 

It happens so fast you think you just daydreamed it but then you register the hitch in Prompto’s breath and the fact that he’s completely stopped talking. 

His hand is still hovering over the art book, pointing at a specific closeup of one of the daggers which he was literally just midsentence about. You’re horrified, of course. Eyes wide, mouth agape, you stare at Prompto and try to calculate which level of the Citadel you’d have to jump from to get the job done.  _ Third would probably do it but the fourth would make it a done deal... _

“Um,” Prom finally says. “That’s one way to tell me to shut up.”

You breathe in a shaky, shallow gasp. “That was—I’m really sorry oh my gods, holy  _ shit  _ I wasn’t thinking! I shouldn’t have done that, Prompto I’m super sorry I probably just made you so uncomfortable, that wasn’t my intention at all, I—”

Warm, chapped lips press to yours and steal away your words and your breath. This kiss lasts longer and feels sweeter than the last one and  _ wow, _ you’re dizzy. 

When Prom finally pulls away, you chase him in your dazed state, and his gentle laugh reaches your ears. You open your eyes when his hand comes up to cup your cheek and you simper under his attention. Those pretty eyes of his are swimming with adoration as they look down at you, the smile on his face one of pure fondness. Not used to this soft expression of his—since he only ever wore it when you weren’t looking—you stare at a freckle on his chin instead of into his eyes.

“You talk too much, you know that?”

It’s lighthearted and heartwarming and you just shake your head and breathe a laugh.

“Thanks for shutting me up,” you whisper.

He nudges his nose with yours and kisses you again, more deeply than before. He pulls away only a little bit so he can murmur a retort against your lips.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> wowww i wonder what franchise inspired prompto's hyperfixation franchise....
> 
> anyways i hope you liked this, be sure to leave a comment if you did <3


End file.
